


Lucky Me, Lucky You

by etherealwonhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: :(, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, I'm Sorry, M/M, Married Life, ayo budidayakan wonhao, cheesy parah, tapi asli ini keju banget, tapi indonesian wonhao perlu dibudidayakan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealwonhao/pseuds/etherealwonhao
Summary: Wonwoo tertawa pada dirinya di minggu lalu.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Lucky Me, Lucky You

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini, jendela terbuka.

Wonwoo menggigil dibuatnya. Sebagai orang yang nggak tahan dingin samasekali, pagi dengan embun karena semalam turun hujan deras ini bukanlah pagi terbaik untuk berdiri dan pergi kerja ke studio pemotretannya. Jadi Wonwoo berpikir lima menit lagi, dan matanya pun kembali tertutup untuk menyambut tidur keduanya.

_Cklek._

“Kak?” panggil Minghao, seraya ngegoyang-goyangin badan Wonwoo yang bergelung di dalam selimut. Sebelas-dua belas sama kepompong. “Bangun, kerja…”

“Sebentar,” kata Wonwoo, terus nenggelemin mukanya ke selimut lebih dalam lagi. “Dingin banget… kamu yang buka jendela?” tanya Wonwoo. Suaranya masih keredam dalam selimut. Minghao ngangguk walaupun Wonwoo nggak bisa liat.

“’Kan Kakak udah bilang kalo pagi jangan buka jendela…” Wonwoo suaranya makin pelan. Kayaknya mah ancang-ancang mau tidur lagi. Minghao mutar bola matanya. “Aku lupa. Baru kemaren juga kita selesai pindahannya, Kak.”

Wonwoo terkekeh, terus bangun. Hidungnya merah. Minghao yang awalnya udah pasang muka galak jadi nggak enak. Dia nggak tau Wonwoo se-nggak kuat itu sama dingin. Tapi kalo dibaikin takutnya Wonwoo ngelunjak terus nggak mau bangun. “Bangun, aku udah buat sarapan.”

Wonwoo senyum sembari melihat si cowok mata sayu dengan celemeknya yang masih terpasang keluar kamar.

_Rasanya, Wonwoo pengen ngetawain dirinya di minggu lalu—saat dia terlambat kerja karena alarm ponselnya nggak bisa ngebangunin dia yang punya kebiasaan ‘lima menit lagi’._

Lalu dengan semi ogah-ogahan, Wonwoo bangun dari tempat tidur dan menuju dapur. Mencium wangi masakan menguar. Dengan cepat kakinya melangkah menuju meja makan. Matanya melihat sup sayur tersedia di wadah kaca dengan dua buah mangkuk kosong. Lantas Wonwoo duduk sembari tersenyum.

“Kata Mami, Kakak nggak bisa makan _seafood_ , ya? Jadi aku bikinin sup sayur aja… nggak apa? Aku baru dikasih tau Mami semalem, padahal aku beli udang…” Minghao nyamperin Wonwoo yang udah duduk manis di meja makan dengan lari kecil. Wonwoo ketawa liatnya.

“Nggak apa kok,” respon Wonwoo.

_Rasanya, Wonwoo pengen ngetawain dirinya di minggu lalu—saat dia manggang roti dan gosong sepenuhnya._

Minghao senyum tipis, kemudian ngambil mangkuknya. Mengambil sedikit porsi sup, kemudian berdiri sambil megang mangkuknya. Wonwoo bingung. Baru berniat nanya mau kemana, tapi cowok di depannya malah duduk lagi, terus mulai makan. Wonwoo makin bingung.

“Kamu mau kemana tadi?” tanya Wonwoo. Nggak dijawab sama Minghao. Tapi lama-lama mukanya merah. Wonwoo PANIK.

“Eh, kenapa????” yang ditanya geleng-geleng sambil nunduk. Abis itu ngedeham. Di fase ini, merahnya udah nyampe telinga. “Kata Mami semalem,” jeda. “ _’Kalo ada suamimu di rumah, usahain makan bareng, tinggalin dulu kerjaanmu.’_ ”

Sementara Minghao makin nunduk dan _blushing_ , Wonwoo malah ngakak walaupun mukanya agak merah juga. Setelah tawanya reda, tangan Wonwoo terulur buat ngusak-ngusak rambut Minghao lembut. “Ya bener tuh Mami. Kakak ‘kan suamimu?”

Minghao bener-bener udah pening banget karena malu yang udah nggak ketahan. “KAK apaan sih! Udah mandi sana, kerja! Aku juga mau kerja!” serunya sembari minum supnya dan berdiri, berniat naruh mangkuk kotor ke wastafel. Tangannya tergerak buat ngebuka celemeknya. Tapi sial, susah.

Minghao yang lama banget berdiri di depan wastafelnya sukses mencuri perhatian Wonwoo yang masih agak berusaha buat netralin pipinya yang agak merah. Jadi Wonwoo berdiri dan berjalan menuju cowok yang lebih pendek dari dirinya beberapa senti itu.

“Kenapa lagi kamu?” Wonwoo nyamperin Minghao yang tampak capek setelah segmen _blushing_ - _blushing_ an tadi. Minghao cuma ngelirik Wonwoo malu-malu. “Ini nggak bisa lepas tali celemeknya…” Wonwoo ngelirik jemari lentik Minghao yang nggak bisa ngebuka simpul. “Sini Kakak bukain.” Minghao ngangguk. Jari Wonwoo berusaha dengan hati-hati ngebuka simpul celemek Minghao. Diam-diam dia tersenyum.

_Rasanya, Wonwoo pengen ngetawain dirinya di minggu lalu—saat dia beli celemek yang dipake Minghao sekarang dan berniat untuk belajar bikin_ pancake, _tapi akhirnya nggak dipake-pake karena males._

“Udah,” kata Wonwoo. Minghao mengangguk kecil sembari menggumamkan terima kasih. Lalu dia dengan cepat ngelepas celemek itu sepenuhnya. Wonwoo ketawa. Tapi tepat setelah Minghao berbalik dan menghadap kearah Wonwoo, Wonwoo menarik Minghao mendekat dan mendaratkan bibirnya ke atas dahi si lelaki Tiongkok. Pupil Minghao melebar, tangannya juga refleks menarik kaus Wonwoo karena kaget.

“ _Baobei_ ,” panggil Wonwoo pelan. Minghao yang masih mencengkram kaus Wonwoo menguatkan cengkramannya. “Tau nggak Bunda bilang apa ke aku dua hari lalu?”

Minghao menggeleng pelan. Wonwoo terkekeh.

“ _’Nanti, usahain cium Minghao setiap pagi dan panggil dia sayang ya, Abang? Biar Minghao tau kalau Abang beneran sayang sama dia.’_ ”

Rasanya, Wonwoo ingin mentertawakan dirinya di minggu lalu puas-puas. Karena dirinya di minggu lalu belum melihat bagaimana indah wajah Minghao yang tersenyum cerah pagi ini.

**Author's Note:**

> maaf karena keju banget gua juga nggak tau gua kesambet apaan...


End file.
